Power switching field effect transistors (FETs) are well known in the art. A FET is unidirectional and conducts current from one main terminal to another in response to gate drive on a third terminal. This three terminal arrangement is widely accepted, and is compatible with standard circuit applications.
In order to control a load driven by an AC power source, a plural FET arrangement must be bidirectional, i.e. pass current in both directions. It is desirable that a plural FET circuit be a three terminal device which is compatible with most packaging techniques.
The present invention addresses and solves this need in a series drain to drain connected FET circuit with a particularly simple and effective gating arrangement.
The invention is particularly useful in conjunction with subject matter disclosed in copending Application Ser. No. 06/390,719, filed June 21, 1982, wherein a bidirectional FET is constructed with a common depletion region for both directions of current flow.